


[vid]  Way Down We Go

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War (Marvel), Fanvids, Multi, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will run you down till you fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid]  Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is about 90 percent Civil War trailer, so spoilers ahoy.

Lyrics:

Father tell me, we get what we deserve  
We get what we deserve

And way down we go-o-o-o-o  
Way down we go-o-o-o-o  
Say way down we go  
Way down we go

You let your feet run wild  
Time has come as we all oh, go down  
Yeah but for the fall oh, my  
Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?

'Cause they will run you down, down til the dark  
Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall  
And they will run you down, down til you go  
Yeah so you can't crawl no more

And way down we go-o-o-o-o  
Way down we go  
Say way down we go  
'Cause they will run you down, down til you fall  
Way down we go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a gajillion to killa for all the help with this. 
> 
> Feedback, [reblogs on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/134453174635/way-down-we-go-artist-kaleo-captain-america) are adored.


End file.
